Gone Baby Gone
"Gone Baby Gone" is the second segment of the seventy-second episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on April 28, 2019 alongside "Beach Day", and is the second segment of the sixteenth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Marco misplaces both Mariposa and Meteora somewhere in Hekapoo's dimension. Plot Marco is babysitting Mariposa and Meteora. As he puts them to bed, Hekapoo arrives to warn him of an upcoming conflict happening on Mewni. She tells him to stay away from there for his own safety before leaving. He goes to tell Star about what happened, but when they go to check on the babies, they see that Hekapoo left her portal to the Neverzone open. The two are horrified to learn that they crawled through and jump right in after them. Upon entering the Neverzone, Marco calls upon Brunzetta for any word on where the two babies ended up. After comically revealing that she does not remember Star, Brunzetta tells them of a mountain where Old Lady Irma lives and then proceeds to chastise Marco for calling her simply to ask for directions. Star and Marco make their way up the mountain on Cloudy where they come across who they presume is Irma. However, this turns out to be a disguise and it is revealed that the two are in fact Meteora and Mariposa as young teenagers going by the named Grob and Bork, respectively. After Star reveals that she is magic, the two stop and ask who they are. Marco tries to explain that he is Mariposa's brother and that Star is Meteora's "distant...cousin...or something". They do not believe them and are convinced that they were abandoned. They nevertheless invite them to eat with them, though Meteora still finds herself disliking Marco for some reason. As Star and Marco try to convince them to return home, the girls feed them stew that knocks them out. The girls carry Marco and Star up a mountain to go see Wyscan the Granter, an effeminate magic user. He tells the two to feed Star to him so that he can grand Mariposa magic powers. Marco and Star manage to wake in time to convince the girls otherwise. When Wyscan begins to threaten them, Star and Meteora try to fight him, but discover that their magic is useless. Marco and Mariposa fight him physically and trick him into eating garlic spiders, defeating him. Marco and Star once again beg the girls to come home and, despite finally convincing Mariposa of her relation, refuse to go, until they mention food. The girls agree after being confirmed that they will grow up together. Marco and Star return to Earth and put the babies to sleep. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Natasha Rothwell as Brunzetta *Isabella Gomez as Mariposa Diaz (teenager) / Bork *Bryana Salaz as Meteora Butterfly (teenager) / Grob *Max Mittelman as Wyscan the Granter Trivia * Brunzetta has forgotten about Star since "Ransomgram", probably because she has known Star for just one day, and thousands of years have passed from her perspective. ** Contrarily, since Brunzetta and Marco lived several adventures together during "Running with Scissors", she still fondly remembers him. * The episode's title is a reference to the 2007 film of the same name. * Wyscan's gate resembles the Kabbalistic tree of life. International premieres *July 26, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Gone Baby Gone 9.png Gone Baby Gone 10.png|Mariposa riding Meteora Gone Baby Gone 7.png Gone Baby Gone 4.png Gone Baby Gone 8.png Gone Baby Gone 13.jpg Gone Baby Gone 2.png Gone Baby Gone 3.png Gone Baby Gone 5.jpg Gone Baby Gone 6.jpg Gone Baby Gone 11.jpg Gone Baby Gone 12.jpg External links *Gone Baby Gone at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes